


little things

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: <3, ChanSoo - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, OH it's unbetaed because i'm too pussy to ask people to beta for me, i haven't written in months it's bad, i say the phrase "little things" too much, i think thats it, it's just cute???????, soft, what else do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you taught me to like tea.actually, you taught me to like a lot of things. like the smell of new books, flowers and weeds on the side of the road, leaves in autumn. anything.when we first met, i didn't care for the little things.





	little things

we met in the spring, i don't remember the details much, but i do remember that your voice sounded like honey and every word slipped off your tongue in the most beautiful way. "good morning, nice day isn't it?"

i didn't know you, you didn't know me, but you started a conversation with me, still. i liked that about you. how you could be friends with anyone, talk to anyone.

i said something about how it was sticky and humid and i'd rather be inside, but you just hummed and said, "well, even so, the flowers are pretty these days. i'd rather be looking at them than at a computer screen. maybe it's just me."

it was just you, but i liked that about you too. you were just you, not anyone else, i liked that.

you kept talking to me, and although i didn't have much to say i liked listening to you. you told me about your sister, and what it was like growing up in a small town, and all the types of flowers you liked. eventually you had to go, catch the bus or something, but you gave me your number.

 

i texted you after a while, contemplating what i wanted to say, before i decided on something simple: "hello, it's me, kyungsoo from the park. i probably didn't tell you my name. but hello."

we texted every day from then on. sometimes we'd go out for coffee and you'd talk, and i'd listen.

i considered you a friend. maybe even my best friend.

 

you taught me to love the little things. the sounds of crickets chirping, the tapping of leaves on windows, the smell of the rain.

you loved to dance around at 3 in the morning, even when there was no music playing. you loved to grab my hand and play with my knuckles. you loved to take pictures of every flower you saw. i wish i could see the world from your eyes, park chanyeol. isn’t it beautiful?

there were nights when neither of us could sleep, even with melatonin or tea. when we stayed up on the phone, talking about the most random things.

i remember you telling me about how you used to sit on your roof top and stare at the stars, trying to count them all until you nearly fell asleep. i find myself doing that now, but it’s not difficult. you can barely see the stars in seoul. even so, i loved how perceptive you were.

 

soon i started noticing little things you did, and falling in love with them. the way you play with your ear sometimes, the way you always manage to leave a bite of something on your plate, the way you talk quickly when you’re excited. i loved all of those things. i still do. 

soon, i was no longer just falling in love with the little things. i was falling in love with you.

it was an easy realization. i looked at you, and felt my heart clench. or i couldn’t help but smile when you held my hand. and i guess i didn’t realize it then, but you were falling in love with me too, weren’t you?

i should’ve known, from the lingering looks, the way you looked into my eyes like you could tell exactly what i was thinking, the touching. you were always touching some part of me. my hands, my face, my ear, my arm, my tummy. whatever you could reach, it seemed.

i can’t believe i didn’t know sooner.

 

it was another one of our late nights, watching the office episodes that we know by heart. i was laying on your lap, and you had your hand in my hair. michael is about to embarrass himself, as per usual, when i suddenly look up at you.

you retract your hand, startled. you asked if you did something.

i said no, of course not. i said you’re pretty. you smiled, and let your hand down to touch my face. you lightly brushed against my cheek. i tried not to smile. it felt so intimate to me. i think you felt the same, because your expression softened and your lips parted a bit. your hand moved to brush my hair away from my forehead.

you told me i’m pretty, too. and with the way your eyes sparkled looking at me, i believed you.

 

it got hard not to want to kiss you sometimes. when you cheered for winning a pokemon battle, or when you pouted and scrunched up your nose because i call you a nerd, or when your eyes lit up because your favourite song came on. i so badly wanted to turn and cup your face and kiss you until i was out of breath.

is that what you were thinking when you looked at me for just a second too long? i think so, right? i should’ve made my move sooner, i know.

 

it takes me too long to get the courage to kiss you. you were sitting on my bed, watching a video of some random guy’s ant farm. you thought they were cute.

i was sitting next to you, not sure why you liked this so much, but i was so glad to see you so happy about something. you were in the middle of explaining something to me, about how this specific type of ant could be up to an inch long (that thought terrified me) when i realized just how much i was falling in love.

i think you could tell i was having trouble listening. you turned and asked me if you were boring me.

i shook my head, leaning closer to you. i brought my hand up to touch your face, like you had done to me. your cheek was soft under my hand. i cradled your face.

i asked if i could kiss you. you said yes and looked down at my lips. when i closed the distance between us, slotting my lips against yours, i felt something. it’s cliche to say i felt electricity, isn’t it?

when we pulled away, your eyes sparkled like they always did. my heart felt so full, it was like it was about to burst.

that’s when you knew, right?

kissing became regular after that. no matter what time it was, what we were doing, you would lean over and kiss me. sometimes it was hardly a kiss, just your lips brushing against mine, but i was okay with that. i loved it so much. and i still do.

 

i talk so much about the past. but our past is beautiful, i think.

maybe i should talk about now.

now, you are sitting across from me, fiddling with the ring on your hand. you are still in love with the little things. wishing on dandelions, waking up to the smell of breakfast, the last sip of a really good cup of coffee.

we’re getting married in a few weeks. you’re nervous because you don’t know if your mom can fly out, and you’re not sure if you got the right flowers, and you’re afraid our wedding singer might be tone deaf. but all i can think of is how excited i am to experience the little things with you for the rest of my life.

i want you to teach me all of the little things you love, park chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> bleh


End file.
